Episode 2968/2969 (27th July 2001)
Plot Diane confides to Jack that she is worried that Bernice may have restarted her affair with Carlos. Taking the bull by the horns, she confronts Carlos and tells him that he has a choice, either finish their affair once and for all or come clean to everyone. Julian and Danny are up to no good when they borrow Alan’s motorbike without his permission. And Marlon is in a flap, trying to finish the preparations for Tara’s charity event. Angie is staggered by the scene of devastation she has walked in to. With Len lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs and Ollie in hysterics, she makes a desperate call for an ambulance. Sean arrives at the hospital and quizzes Ollie about how Len fell down the stairs. He can barely believe what he is hearing when she tells him that Cain was in the house when Len had his accident. The situation grows worse when the doctor tells them that they have found a blood clot and will need to operate immediately. When the police arrive, Sean points the finger of suspicion firmly in Cain's direction. With Diane's ultimatum ringing in his ears, Carlos drops the bombshell on Bernice that he is finishing their affair once and for all. Eric is impressed by Gloria's networking at Tara's charity event, while she is thrilled when he doesn't deny that she might be the next Mrs Pollard. But the evening turns in to a farce when Scott confronts Julian after seeing him making a pass at Chloe and Danny and Julian rue their actions when they scratch Alan's motorbike. The police investigation into how Len sustained his injuries begins. The police visit Cain to question him about the incident and are surprised by his cocky attitude. Ollie is anxious when they arrive to question her. Sean is alarmed when Len takes a turn for the worse and is rushed into theatre for another operation. Bernice tries to persuade Carlos to change his mind about ending their affair. But he is adamant that their relationship is over. Incensed by his rejection, Bernice fires him, much to Nicola’s horror. Gloria is intrigued when Eric tells her that he is organising a little scheme that will be beneficial to them both. Ed moves in with Scott and Jason. And Tara is furious with Julian for his behaviour at her charity event. Cast Regular cast *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Carlos Diaz - Gary Turner *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Gloria Weaver - Janice McKenzie *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lady Tara Thornfield - Anna Brecon *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Virginia West - Bridget Fry *Andrew Fraser - Mark Elstob *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sean Reynolds - Stephen McGann *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ed Willis - James Midgley Guest cast *Julian Simmondsbury - James Hoare *Dr Bradbury - Nicola Burnett *Sgt Reardon - Richard Heap Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,460,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes